


Totally Spies

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Love, PoC, gays, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Clover , Samantha & Alexandra are the totally spies girls , fighting crime while also juggling a normal life and normal routines ( kinda ).Cierra Ramirez as cloverZendaya as SamanthaAnd Laura Harrier as Alexandra





	Totally Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my totally spies lovers that are gay now](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+totally+spies+lovers+that+are+gay+now).



Clover Reed , Alexandra Suarez , and Samantha Sloane were fairly used to how things went in their lives. School , work , school , home , mission , mission , school not exactly in that order though. The only difference between these three young women was the fact that they had different ambitions other than that they were just as simple and normal as the next teenage girl you could spot on the street.

 

Currently the three girls were seated in chemistry class , the only class they happened to share together throughout the whole school day.

 

“ it’s 11:55” Clover whines softly crossing her arms “ we are gonna be late for the mission”

 

Samantha glances at the clock and then back at Clover a smile plastered across her face.

 

“ sometimes late is the new early “ she says softly not giving Clover the chance to get upset.

 

 

She glances at the clock again and then finally the lunch bell rings. Alexandra stands up quickly collecting her books and shoving them in her back pack..

 

“ well ladies???” Alexandra holds out both of her hands towards the other girls and waits for them to respond by grabbing them.

 

“ let’s do it team” Clover and Samantha say in unison as they grab Alexandra’s hand.

 

*******************************************

 

“ why is my suit always so tight?!” Alexandra pulls at her suit clearly uncomfortable.

 

“ I don’t know... maybe talk to Jerry about that” Clover says with a casual shrug.

 

Beeep beeep beeep beeep

 

The watches on their wrist begin to go off sending single that someone is calling.

 

“ incoming message from: Jerry “ the phone says out loud.

 

A large picture is displayed on the watch and then Jerry himself is shown. The video plays twice so the girls can know exactly what to do.

 

“ this is an important mission ladies..... there have been a massive number of kids kidnapped from a small town in Kansas” Jerry pauses for only a moment

 

“ I’ve sent you there to save one kid in particular a girl named Caitlyn.... I’ve sent photos of her and of the men who have been said to be doing all the kidnapping. Don’t let me down girls. You know their location. They do not know yours. Be safe”

 

The same video message plays twice before cutting off. The girls decided against any discussions mentally and begin towards the building they had been told about in their message.

 

They walk up to the side of the building and stop to regroup.

 

“So Sam , what’s the plan?! Sneak attack ? Just walk in and beat their butts??? Jump down from the roof ?? What” Clover speaks almost too loudly and Samantha shoots

her a cold look.

 

“ the plan is use the front door , got it?” The two girl only nod before following an already two paces ahead Samantha to the door.

 

The talking is over after they reach the door. For a second the young teens just stare at the door wondering if walking in would be their best idea.

 

“ we don’t have time for better ideas. There is a kid at stake..... a lot of kids “ Samantha thought to herself.

 

Suddenly she motions for the other girls to help her kick the door in. It takes 2 tries but eventually it goes flying open , hitting the walls with a loud thud. Smoke and dust filled the entrance way of where the door had once been closed. Were they at the wrong place??

 

“ uhhh .... doesn’t look like anyone is here .... or has been here “ Alexandra says as she drags her fingers across a table “ too much you see” she says holding up her finger now lined with dust.

 

“ no “ Samantha paces around in one spot before stopping and bending down. “ no one has been up here”

 

She pushes a carpet slightly over revealing a door.

 

“ a basement? Very creepy” Clover shakes her entire body as if something was crawling up her back

 

“ let go” Samantha opens up the door slowly , she tries to peer down below and see if any danger is waiting for them but all she sees is darkness.

 

This was no regular basement and what waited for them below was something no one could ever prepare them for and they all knew that. Yet they still lowered themselves into the darkness one , by one.

 

They had a mission to finish.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I came up with the idea to fan cast Laura , Zendaya & Cierra as the totally spies girls literally in the course of like 5 seconds. So I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger , I can’t give y’all ALL the good stuff chapter 1 , ya know?? Lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Also wouldn’t a live action version of this be so cool ???
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: all of the totally spies in this fic are lesbians 
> 
> Pss: I make ALL of the rules.- sincerely a lesbian


End file.
